


Point of Reference

by drunkdragon



Series: Hentai Artist AU [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Bisexual Cinder, Bisexual Winter, Cinder is thirsty and wants in, Hentai Artist AU, Mild Angst, Modern, More mentions of Winter being a Monsterfucker, Multi, Qrow and Winter do porn I guess, Threesome - F/F/M, slowburnish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-27 08:34:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20757440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drunkdragon/pseuds/drunkdragon
Summary: I planned to use this for tracing purposes, but it turned out to be pretty hot so you know whateverEdit: jeez this got popular really fast lol





	1. Chapter 1

“Is the camera on?”

“Yeah, and you want me to hold it like this, right?”

_ Title: Sexy TImes for Reference _

That was the name of the video. It started with the actress giving some basic directions. “Angle the camera this way” and “Try to take a shot from here”, and “No no, over here.”

And while it was an absolutely amateur production, there was an erotic draw to its candidness. The average quality of the video, the usual attempts of controlling the lighting, everything screamed that it was not professional. And most of all they weren't acting because according to its description this wasn't even meant to be pornographic but rather a study of the body. There were no lines to say, no moans and orgasms to fake. They weren't even doing anything sexual yet, and if Cinder hadn't seen this a good few times already she would have had the same impression.

“Okay, now take one without my bra.”

“From which side?”

“Well,” a pause, “might as well do both of them, right?”

Queue a slow left-to-right pan of the one of the most perfect pair of breasts she ever saw. And then  _ another one _ in reverse. Perfectly shaped, full, maybe even hard and pointed. Then there were different angles and sides and-

“I’m not sure why I didn’t think to do this earlier, but having a second hand helps so I’m not complaining.” And then there was a pause. Her face happened to be in the shot, and the way she looked into the camera felt purposeful and poignant. But she actually wasn’t staring at the camera, but rather the cameraman.

And then there was just the smallest of smiles, and her chin tilted upwards. Superior and dominant.

“You were about to say something naughty, weren’t you?”

Cinder nearly died when she first heard the way she said it. It was slow, in control. She wasn’t one for domination but the way this woman looked and spoke in that moment-

Qrow laughed a little, perhaps realizing he was caught, and yet perhaps not. But she knew it was him because he and Winter were still together at this time, and-

_ Ignore it. Save it for later. It’s about to get good. _

“Kinda hard not to when I’m literally this close to perfection.”

“Just can't keep it down, can you?” Another downward tone, disappointed. But in that teasing and harmless way - she was still smiling.

“Winter, I just made a video of your boobs.” He reached out with his free hand, gently cupping the bottom of one of them and softly bobbed it up and down. “Of course I’m gonna struggle keeping it in my pants.”

She laughed, any semblance of control lost. Gone was the haughty demeanor and it was just Winter again.

_ Winty _ , actually, but that was a whole nother thing to deal with. She was about to get to the good part.

He stood up, and the camera angled downward to keep her body in the frame. “I know how you can take care of it though.” His voice changed tone to one that was a little lower, another joke again, but her eyes change. Her head slowly creaked sideways, eyes still locked on the camera. He must have realized, though, because suddenly everything went still.

“Actually Qrow…” she looked at him and then back into the lens. She licked her lips and blinked, “Do you want to keep filming?”

He didn’t say anything, but the camera suddenly grew a lot steadier. As Winter slowly moved down onto her knees, her hands began to pull at his sweatpants.

“Take off your shirt.” The camera changed hands, and she watched as the gray t-shirt revealed a firm chest. She gave the camera back, and the screen repositioned itself back on her and the hidden flesh. With a gentle pull, the elastic band came down to reveal his member, standing hard and ready.

If Cinder could describe her vagina when she first saw them - her tits and his dick, holy hell  _ her tits  _ and  _ his dick _ \- she would have described it as salivating. Her pants were off in seconds and she nearly shoved her fingers inside her without a second thought at the time. She pushed the elephant in the room away for later.

Winter didn’t pause for any foreplay. No licking, no running her hands along his skin. His shaft was already in her mouth, lips sliding up and down the top. She put her hands around his waist for leverage, to pull herself deeper and deeper. And he joined along with the effort, bunching her pale white hair softly into his grip, thrusting his hips.

She took a moment for one deep breath, and then it was time for more.

“Hell yeah, more. Down, Winter. Down-”

And faster, deeper, harder, tasting every inch of him. A single soft gag, a pause from both. She lifted off to breathe once more, to lick her lips. And then she returned to her task. Her lips met the front of his hips, tongue just barely dashing out to lick what it could. And then she went up and down again. And again and again and again and again and again until-

“Fucking-”

_ No hands. Just lips and tongue and the tight squeeze of her- _

Grunts and groans. His fist tightened as she went down one last time to the bottom of his cock. She was perfectly still as his stomach rose and fell, his sharp breathing the only sound as he spasmed down her throat.

A single glance from Winter after his orgasm tipped Cinder to her own when she first watched the video. But that wasn’t even the best part. When Winter finally pulled back, she licked her lips,  _ swallowed _ , breathed, and then-

“More.”

She hadn’t even spared him a second glance before going back down, cleaning what little cum was left, relentless pleasuring the flesh between her lips.

There was a mix of a groan and a scoff. “Beg for it, Winter.”

She ignored him. He laughed, probably rolled his eyes, and grabbed her hair before softly pushing her down again and again. And less than a minute later she her throat full of him once more.

That little exchange was something else, perhaps the hottest part for Cinder. Both weren't afraid to try and establish control over the other, and at all points the choice was clearly left to the other to submit.

The second orgasm was no less spectacular - all cleanly swallowed. A messy facial was hot too - a really good splatter was always great, but this was something else. She demanded more, wanted it badly, and he was just as capable to deliver.

And she was good, taking his cock hard and fast like that. Holy hell she was good. Good enough to get Qrow (and her) to cum again in a span of minutes.

Wholesome  _ and _ hot.

It made her wish that she could be that good. Sucking dick, eating pussy, squeezed between them, whatever.

But the video always left a conflicted feeling in her gut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've been sitting on this sequel for a while. But things just never shaped up until now. Still, hopefully this will be an entertaining piece.
> 
> And hey - if you're interested in seeing its progress every now and then, or just want to hang out with other Qrowin fans and content creators, come check out the Qrowin Discord server I run at https://discord.gg/AEcUjgP !


	2. Chapter 2

As sexually charged as she got sometimes, Cinder never had the guts to try and masturbate at work. It wasn’t worth losing a paycheck over. Honestly, though, it wasn’t as if anyone would notice. She didn’t work in the front, instead having her small cubicle at a local tech office. And she tended to work the later shifts from nine in the morning and ending at six or seven in the evening, which meant that there were a few times where it really was just her on the floor.

But it did mean that the first thing she did when she got home was look at porn. And on those days, anything was worthy material. Men and women and whatever else was in between was fine. Sometimes it was just getting off once, sometimes it was a few times throughout the evening.

**ArcherGirl (1:01 PM)**   
_ horny on main lol _ _   
_ _ send help _

**MaidenOfFall (1:03 PM)**   
_ aren’t you like _ _   
always horny on main though_

**ArcherGirl (1:04PM)**   
_ okay but _   
_ there’s horny and then there’s like _ _   
i demand dildo sacrifices horny_

**MaidenOfFall (1:04PM)**   
_ so you’re at the final boss levels of horniness then _

**ArcherGirl (1:05PM)**   
_ pretty close, yeah _

**LeBirdo (1:05PM)**   
_ rip _

**Winty (1:20PM)**   
_ i’d suggest starting a relationship soemwhere but _ _   
i recall you saying you have shit luck with that_

**ArcherGirl (1:22PM)**   
_ lol _ _   
_ _ don’t get me started _

Things changed after finding those videos, though. She tried to distance herself from the computer, which was ultimately impossible - everything she wanted to do was on it, after all. And even if she somehow did, there was still the fact that she could see messages on the phone. There was simply no escaping from the two of them. This was getting to be a dangerous obsession, and it felt like there was just no way out.

In Cinder’s defense, though, she _ did _ try to quit it all cold turkey before. But denying a simple bodily desire and function was incredibly difficult, and… well...

There was this really vivid dream that sort of ruined her attempt. Impossible to forget, even after all this time. It started with hands. A pair of rough ones, and then a pair that was just a little more lithe and a tiny bit slender, a little soft. Somehow she knew that in the past, the two hands were gentle with her, loving even. That night, though, they were rough, more demanding than their usual guiding tone. They dragged through her hair, exposing her neck to their lips. It was an overpowering feeling that she basked in. By the time their hands coursed down her breasts and to her wet folds, she was already begging for more.

And then she woke up. Her body was hot and she rushed off to the bathroom to cool off, too scared to let her own fingers finish the job in getting her off. The hands might have belonged to faceless individuals, but she knew who she wanted them to be.

The elephant in the room returned.

Winter and Qrow were beautiful. They were of a world that she didn't quite belong to, a thought that drew her in, and she just happened to be cursed to know that the two of them lived close by. It was an accident, really. She recognized the two of them at a local cafe and thought it was just a coincidence - maybe they were traveling. But by chance she saw them again, meaning that they had to be in her area.

It was going to be an issue that wasn’t going to just remove itself. But how long could Cinder withstand the torture? They had moved in together just a few months ago and everything seemed to be going great for them. To interject now would be getting in the way of something that was pure, to interfere somewhere that she didn’t belong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short, but more to come later!


	3. Chapter 3

_ Title: Invading Qrow’s Yoga Time _

_ Description: I guess we kinda do amateur porn now lol. _

Shaky camera for a moment, finger on the lens for the first half-second. The first shot was a little crooked, but was quickly righted and everything was stabilized. It was on Qrow this time, and he was in an open space, perhaps his living room judging by the couch in the corner.

The lens zoomed in slowly, capturing the perfect side profile. Cinder didn’t know the name of the exact pose, but it didn’t matter. Shirtless, she could see the muscles on his arms, the delectable bits of his chest, and it was just as Winter said - he really almost did have a six pack. With each steady breath his shoulders rose and fell. And while his pants were loose, the pose he put himself was rather...

Exquisite. Tantalizing. Arousing. And that was putting it gently. But the way Winter was approaching it, with the shaky and candid camera, it was easy to just… slip into her place and forget.

Their names were just off by two letters, after all. 

She shook her head.

Dangerous territory. Stop and just admire.

With one last breath, Qrow's body stood up straight, eyes closed. "Are you recording me again?"

Winter ignored him as she moved behind him, focusing on his back. "Can you do downward dog?"

He didn't respond. Instead his body began to move and it's like watching heaven in motion. "Is there a reason why you always ask for downward dog when I do yoga?"

"It’s for references. I told you a billion times already."

“So in reality you just want to see my butt.”

“Your butt will be the model of all of the male butts I draw in the future, Qrow. You should be proud. Now hold still.”

He sighed, but it wasn’t really one out of annoyance. Maybe of defeat, but it’s not like it was a true argument, no weight in the situation. “I demand royalties.”

But now that Winter had quelled him down, she began to move around him in a slow and lazy circle. With the shifting angle, Cinder could see the faint sheen of sweat on his body. Absolutely perfect, just like the woman holding the camera.

The crowning moment wasn’t the camera completing a full circle, however.

“Hold still, Qrow.”

Rather, it was when she set a plastic cup on top of it.

“Winter, what are you-”

“This is the most important shot.” The camera switched to selfie mode, and she watched as Winter leaned forward and put the straw in her mouth.

“Winter, is that a  _ cup of milk tea _ on my ass?”

It was funny the first time Cinder saw it, and it was still funny after the tenth time or so. It was lively, and it made her feel like she was right there with them.

But that wasn’t the end of the video. Once Winter set the cup aside and turned the camera back to normal, Qrow took the opportunity to gently flop down onto the carpet. She was told that he did yoga for about an hour when it was on his own, and the effort behind it showed. As he rolled onto his back, the camera picked up the tiniest pricks of sweat and his breathing.

It was  _ hot _ , and Winter clearly thought the same. The view slowly trailed down his chest before resting at the seam of his pants. The camera panned quickly back to his face. “So, royalties, you say?”

“Do I get anything up front?”

“Maybe,” Winter looked down at his pants, and Cinder could just barely see Qrow beginning to tent up. “Wanna take off your pants?”

There was the tiniest pause. He was on camera before, but he wasn’t the focus of the video at the time. It was like he knew that this was going to be online soon afterward, and he was beginning to second guess himself.

In the end, though, he hooked his thumbs into his pants and pulled down, revealing his cock to the digital world. Winter’s free hand moved to grasp him, coaxing him to its full length. And once he was there, the camera tilted just enough to capture his face on the screen. His eyes were closed, and she swore that she could feel him breathing.

His lips parted, letting the air escape, and she only went harder. Light strokes became heavy, her grip tightening around him. “Are you gonna cum for me, Qrow?”

“Maybe,” he grunted through the pleasure, and hearing that was  _ hot _ . “You gonna clean me up?”

Winter never answered. And as time went on, Qrow’s resistance wore down. One last groan, one last baring of teeth, and Cinder watched as his stomach and chest tensed just the slightest. His eyes shut, and that was it.

The first spurt of cum was a little small, but the rest were all perfect. The strings landed against his stomach, running the length of his abs and then some. Cinder was already wet from watching, fingers already making their move on her body.

But the icing on the cake (ha!) was when Winter took her hand, already gently smeared with his seed, and placed it onto the hot mess. She rubbed it across the area, and when she lifted her hand off, little strands of cum connected them for just a moment longer before resuming to squeeze and stroke his member just a little further.

She watched the video a good couple of times already through the week. She knew what they were saying, what they were doing. But it still left a strong sense of desire in her each time. Winter gave a satisfied chuckle, and the video cut there.

_ Holy fuck. _

Cinder tried not to think about where this was going. Qrow and Winter were real people that she knew. Hell, she didn’t even know if any of her followers were aware that there was porn of them floating somewhere online. And the two of them were just one discrete message away.

But the question and fire gnawed away at her. Try as she might, crumbling was easier.

* * *

_ Private Chat Started with Winty and LeBirdo _

**ArcherGirl (10:02 PM)**   
_ hey, so like _ __   
_ long story short _ __   
_ i saw that you tend to visit beacon cafe _ __   
_ so we probably live in the same area _ __   
_ and you know that i’m just like this raging mess _ __   
_ so my brian is like _ __   
_ well _ __   
_ i guess long story short - again _ _   
_ __ Threesome?

**ArcherGirl (12:02 AM)**   
_ i mean, i’m totally down to bottom _ __   
_ i have limits obviously but like _ __   
_ i’m okay with sucking dick and eating pussy _ __   
_ if that’s all i’m allowed to do _ __   
_ so just like _ _   
_ __ hmu i guess

**Winty (1:21 AM)**   
_ send nudes? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And saaadly... that's all I got so far :S
> 
> There will be more! But I haven't written it yet. I at least know what the pathway is though so at least we won't have to plan too much. Hopefully you enjoyed what's there so far though!


End file.
